Más y más
by Asheelaz
Summary: ONESHOT. Antes del momento de Hellfire, algo más hace que Frollo se de cuenta de lo que siente por Esmeralda. Rating T


Más y más.

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje que aparezca en esta historia me pertenece (espacio especialmente hecho para poner más cosas de legalidad y derechos de autor aquí XD)**

Abrigándose bajo la chimenea que tenía frente a sí, un hombre se encontraba rezando de rodillas sobre un suelo rocoso, con los ojos cerrados mientras murmuraba una oración que él entendía. El rosario que sujetaba empezó a moverse… Claude Frollo detuvo su oración de forma abrupta, sus manos temblorosas miraban el rosario danzante, después fija su mirada en el fuego abrazador. Su rostro era el vivo reflejo de la confusión y la angustia.

-¿Por qué…?- murmuró el juez sin desviar la vista del resplandor.

Pensando en los últimos acontecimientos, un recuerdo en particular aparece en su mente, un recuerdo que involucraba a una joven gitana de ojos esmeralda, recordando particularmente el momento en la cual la vio bailar en el festival, con su vestido carmesí que entallaba su cuerpo…

Sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza, Frollo desvanece la imagen mental e intenta retomar su oración. No obstante, apenas empezado a orar, otra imagen lo asalta con violencia, confundiendo al pobre hombre. La misma gitana mencionada anteriormente se encontraba esta vez sentada en la tarima frente a su asiento en el festival, envolviendo su cuello con un pañuelo violeta traslúcido, acercándolo hacia sí misma mientras besaba delicadamente su nariz. Ese contacto, junto con su profunda mirada verde, su piel de ébano y su cabello oscuro como alas de cuervo… todo aquello junto amenazaba con enloquecerlo, sintiéndose idiota por pensar en una gitana de esa forma.

Dejando caer sus manos torpemente mientras el rosario caía al suelo, el juez mira hacia abajo, preguntándose a sí mismo como fue posible que él, un hombre religioso y recto, llegara a este punto.

Cerrando los ojos derrotado por su imposibilidad de orar sin dejar de pensar en ella, comienza a levantarse del suelo con cuidado. Una vez de pie, se queda estático sobre su lugar, sintiendo algo que serpenteaba sobre su torso. Mirando hacia abajo, ve unas manos delgadas y delicadas acomodándose sobre su túnica negra, tomándolo con una firmeza suave que lo hizo retroceder, topándose con alguien detrás.

-¿Esmeralda…?- dijo Frollo con suavidad al reconocer las manos morenas de la mujer.

Sin decir nada, la joven se acerca más, haciendo el abrazo más cercano, más íntimo. Frollo siente el calor sobre su espalda, confundido y al parecer, sin salida.

-Por favor…- suplicó- por favor… no…

En ese momento, la gitana se desliza sobre el juez sin deshacer el abrazo, quedando frente a frente, fijando sus ojos sobre él. El hechizo penetró en su ser, sus ojos verdes y brillantes lo tenían atrapado, no pudiendo desviar la mirada de ella, quedando perdido en esa cálidas y cariñosas esmeraldas.

De pronto, Esmeralda desliza una de sus manos hasta la nuca de Frollo, enredando sus dedos con la gris cabellera al mismo tiempo que empujaba su cabeza con la mano, acortando más la distancia entre ambos. El juez no sabía que hacer, por un lado quería resistir, soltarla de golpe y gritarle que se fuera y lo dejara en paz; por otro lado, quería que se quedara a su lado y siguieran como estaban…

No pudiendo resistir más, Frollo se encontraba abrazando a Esmeralda firmemente, bajando más la cabeza para acortar aún más la distancia entre ellos, juntando sus labios con los de ella, un contacto mágico y sublime que lo sumergía un victorioso gozo. La joven gitana respondió al beso, ahondándolo más, saboreando el momento que compartían frente a la chimenea ardiente.

De repente, la gitana corta el beso, dejando al juez perplejo. Ella se suelta del abrazo, y retrocediendo unos pasos, levanta una de sus manos hasta sus labios, los cuales manifestaban una complaciente sonrisa. Aún hipnotizado, avanza unos pasos para acortar la nueva distancia hecha, extendiendo sus brazos para atraparla entre ellos.

Entendiendo que quería continuar con lo anterior, Esmeralda sonríe aún más, dando un salto sobre Frollo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos mientras juntaba sus labios con los de él una vez más. El juez abraza su cintura con firmeza, deleitando su tacto con su delgada figura.

Frollo recorría la espalda de la joven mientras respondía al beso, llegando con una mano hasta su frondosa cabellera rizada. Cortando el beso, se dedica a abrazarla, llegando a oler su cabello, que poseía una fragancia única, una mezcla de incienso y otros perfumes exóticos llegaba a su nariz, deleitándose con aquel aroma como la primera vez que lo probó, cuando la tenía acorralada en Notre Dame cuando esta pidió asilo.

Aventurándose un poco más, el juez mueve un poco la frondosa cabellera de la joven, encontrando un cuello delgado y hermoso, el cual emanaba la misma fragancia de sus rizos. Acercándose más, Frollo prosigue a besar el delgado cuello, provocando que Esmeralda se estremeciera sobre él, una sensación que le resultaba bastante agradable. Sonriendo victorioso, el juez decide seguir con su contacto, besando su cuello hasta que se decide a morderlo, logrando que la gitana diera un suave suspiro de placer mientras reía.

Cuando mordió de su cuello, Frollo se percató de que algo no estaba bien, la risa de Esmeralda comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte y ensordecedora. Sin previo aviso, el delgado cuerpo de la joven comienza a desvanecerse, terminando por desaparecer de su vista cuando el juez aprieta el abrazo, quedándose completamente solo y confundido.

Frollo despierta con una expresión asustada sobre su rostro. Relajándose un poco, ve su alrededor. Se encontraba en el Palacio de Justicia, sentado en una de las sillas de madera cercana a la chimenea encendida, debajo del crucifijo que estaba colgado en la pared. Levantándose de la silla, el juez se dirige a una ventana lejana que estaba abierta, viendo como las últimas luces del alba se posaban sobre la habitación.

Ya en la ventana, lo primero que se manifiesta sobre el paisaje parisino es la catedral, el lugar donde él sabía que podría encontrar a Esmeralda, fijando sus ojos sobre el lugar durante un tiempo.

-Esmeralda…

Su nombre se sentía como un placer culpable, un placer que, de alguna forma, le hizo debatir y sobretodo, soñar…

**Hola, debido a que me vi una vez la película, juntando además el hecho de que me leí el libro, y además de algunos fanfics de esta pareja tan controversial (según yo XD) me hicieron hacer que escribiera este intento, inspirado también en la canción Más y más de Robi Draco Rosa... espero que me haya salido bien ^-^**


End file.
